What Are They?¿
by Ang3l03
Summary: well... this is about a little girl who finds a fairy and help every1with problems along the way
1. What Are They?¿

What Are They?¿? Ch.1  
  
What are fairies any way? Really I don't thank any one knows but  
the dictionary the definition is: A tiny being in human form, depicted as  
clever, mischievous, and possessing magical powers. But, do you think  
that is accurate I mean "tiny mischievous" thing really exists. Well this  
is my story.  
  
One day I looked out my window and a saw a flicker of light. I  
didn't think any thing of it until I was ready for bed then I seen it in  
my room. I was scared I mean if a little flicker of light showed up in  
your room would you be scared. Any way have you ever seen that movie  
Peter Pan, Tinker bell she kind of looked like that except for the pixie  
dust. Did you know it really doesn't really make you fly? That was just a  
big joke that the director put in there for the kids.  
  
But, there was something different about this fairy it was just a  
baby caught in a world she did not know any thing about. This fairy was  
only six months old. In fairy world at six months you could fly and talk.  
Marina the fairy said she had lost her family when they moved from world  
to world. She was as cute as a button. When she smiled her gums showed.  
She said she was alone in the world and wondered if I could help her find  
her mommy. She talked about her often good things about her how she was  
the Queen of her world it kind of reminded me of my mother, a wonderful  
person. Marina said her dad died when she was very young of flancer,  
fairy cancer, I'm really glad my dad is still here I would be lost  
without my parents. She said she had 22 other kin she was to young to  
name them all. Read on to hear more of our adventures together.  
  



	2. The Adventure

Chapter 2 The Adventure  
  
Our first adventure I remember it well. I was 9 and I figured out that we had much in common, like our outlook on life, she said it was all kicks and giggles I agreed. Okay any way we looked to the west one night and there was a huge dog, but it could not be a dog dog's cant fly. Deceiving all odds this one could. It was a great and powerful creature, gold with blue streaks in its wings. Beautiful, that's all I could say. He said that there was a land greater than any you have ever seen. A land no one can see without him. A land in the sky, in the clouds with huge castles with colors of the rainbow. He told us how rainbows were made he explained the sun has to be just right to make a rainbow. He said he was the rainbow lord. He decides when the rainbows happen. I wrote it all down for future references. One day I wanted to be book writer. I've heard nothing but good things about them. I wanted to be a non-fiction writer. Like the scientists. Then I could tell people that fairy's do exist right then Marina said you can't tell any body bout us the will kill our kind or even worse keep us as pets, in a cage! She begged "please, please don't tell I hate cages please." Right then and there I promised her I would never tell any body. As we speaked we flew above the clouds they are so beautiful. I said I wish I could live in a place like that full of beautiful creators. We soured for hours until it was dark a bolt of lighting struck a low tree it burned in the red, and blue flames over took my eyes. I could not help but to stair it was a beautiful as the clouds, but it had a damage of powers I never seen any thing like it hurt my heart just to look at it. We landed with ease on the ground. Where my eyes met the fire burning on the horizon I figured out after seeing it for my self I had to help put this huge fire out. I called apon the great beast and I begged him to help to he said nature must take its toll. Than I said there are houses on that horizon, people are in them sleeping you must help. He finally said yes and I leaped on his back go hurry. First he swooped down by the lake and he filled his great mouth with water and dropped it on the blazing fire it steamed and it went out. So we left and many people the next day came by the piece of land and admired the dust that was left. I felt so completed by there smiles that said thank you to whoever done this so it would not harm any body they looked up at the sky and screamed " THANK YOU LORD". 


	3. The Lost Will Never Be Forgotten

Ch. 3. The Lost Will Never be forgotten  
  
"We lost someone very important to day," Said the T.V I rushed over to the T.V on this day thousands of years ago we lost our lord and saviors praise I him lord. If you have not noticed today is Christmas I had many presents under the tree but there is one thing my mom and dad cannot give me. I keep on wondering what it wold be like to live in gods time. I look up at the sky and I see a neon green flash of light I figured it was not a rainbow because there was no sun it lands close by. I run over to it getting ready to great whom ever it is. When I was walking over there I said to my self what if it is an alien will it eat me? Kill me for game? I approached with caution a tiny bean climes out. Marina whispers in my ear maybe it is lost whatever you do don't talk to it. She is just scared I would be to if I was an 5 inches tall but since I am not I walk over to it with my finger out to greet the small bean. To me it looks like a little fuzz on my shirt so that is how I carry him inside. My mother stops me telling me to bring down my dirty cloths. I tell Marina to keep him company while I go back down stairs. * A few minutes pass the little bean whispers to Marina saying he needs help to time travel to the times of the lord. He goes on I need to tell him before it is to late. Marina asks before what is to late, please tell me. He screams "NO" any mortal bean must not know it will rewen every thing. The huge one is back don't tell her any of this we just talked about. Marina says my friend she is no normal "huge bean" she is my friend. She knows of many things and she does not tell. She is trustworthy I promise you. *Annabelle walks in.* ok my mother said I could go and be home at 8:30. She looks at her watch it is now 3:30 we have a lot of time to do stuff. Let's go. Her mother stops her at the foot of the stairs. She said, " who were you talking to up there young lady." I told a lie my amaganary friend mother. Ill see you at 8:30 I love you. Bye hunny her mother bellows when she goes out the door. So what do you want to do? Marina said, first you must know his name. Well come on what is it sodkiknen from the planet time travel. Hold on Annabelle inter rups, do you mean to tell me that he is a time travel bean? Yea he is. What is he doing here? He wants to go back in time and tell god what is going to happen in the future. And he asked if we could help. They step into the neon light and they brake up into little pieces and worp through a lot of time. * Now* they step out of the light to discover the pirdmids in Egypt. Marina tells him we are not far enough back. So they zip through time once more now they are in the right place. They step out of the light and all I could say id o my goodness there was people dying on the streets. We see a guy, in rags, come up to us and he said may my father bless you all. I said that is him hurry up we don't have much time it is almost 8:30. So the tiny bean zaps over to him he whispers in his ear, you have much purpose don't let that stop you live your dream. The guy looks at us like were aliens he had never seen any thing like us and he never will again except in heaven. So we all step in to the light breaking into little pieces and float away. 


End file.
